Faceless girl of fire
by TOSHIRODEATH1000
Summary: karin is broken and the only thing that keep her going is her son name kouki. Will she over come her past and love a man or not or be in the shadow forever? First story ever!
1. Chapter 1

**An: edit again**

* * *

_FACELESS GIRL OF FIRE_

_We,_

_In the first,_

_shall never blend together._

_In the second,_

_Shall never hold the same form._

_The third,_

_As we who has no eyes._

_The fourth,_

_without direction._

_And the fifth,_

_Lies in the heart._

* * *

_**TOSHIRO POV**_

Chapter 1: the the day I meet her

Date: Saturday

I saw her today at lunch, sitting by herself. She was the new mystery transfers student that everyone about. Today was her second day; I have seen her. On top of that, she even in my classes and I mean all them. Along with I have not see her talk at all. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail; resting on her shoulder. With her onyx eyes just staring at her pale hands as she sat there. I glance down at my lunch before looking at my friend Jinta cross the table. He was also looking at her. I sigh to myself knowing what he thinks. That bother me a little. **[AN: They are sitting at a table that the school give them a special table. And where the girl is sitting at is another special table for newcomers.] **

"She smoking hot still she so quiet. Perhaps I can get to try her out? What you think, Toshiro? " he said licking his lips as if she was something to eat. I sighed inwardly.

"She is hot, I would give you that. But do not start messing with her , then throw her away as if she trash. I think she has something go around her life right now, " I warn him as I tilt my head into my waiting palm. He reaches over to mess up my white hair. That point out that he blow off my warning. I knock his hand away.

My teal eyes glared at him as he went mad. He shrugged it off. I shook my head at him is shame. I was starting to remember how many girlfriends, I do not recollect how many after 20 girls, I was lost. And now he want another one.

"Jinta, Why would you want her as you got so many girls. So why you want more? " I said curious lingering in my tone.

"I have at least 30 or 40 girls. And dude, she would be perfect as a collect of my girls! " he said with amusement in his eyes. **(AN: Too many women!) **

Now I was disgusted with him. I got up to move and left his dumdass there to the mystery girl's table. I sit right next to her. She did not look up at me not for a moment . Although she did make away from little. I shrug it off. I continue to eat then I hear a grumble sound. Turn to my left to see embarrassment run across her eyes for a silt second. I stared at her for a few more moments before laughing under my breath. I sit my apple in front of her. 'Wait for what her reaction, ' I thought. She lifts her head slowly to look at the apple. Jinta was right; when you have a closer (lot) look at her. She was gorgeous. Her slighted long white fingers lightly touch the apple; she brings it to her lips. Now thinking about it why I am watching her eat the apple. I turn away continuing into my weird thoughts.

"Um... Thank you, " a gentle voice said so quiet that church mice louder than that.

I was little shock by that but it cool about that she said something to me. I looked at her. Then I guess for Jinta to decide he want to come over to when I was about to say ' Welcome' after I left. He winked at her as he sat across the table from us. I had a feeling he would do that. It's a good thing that I sat next to her.

"Hey, sweetie. My name is Jinta. And what your's name? " he said as he brush his hand through his dark ruby hair.

Shining his brown eyes at her. He reaches across the table to touch her. I grabbed his hand before it can reach her. But I was (un)fortunely that my arm brush across her head. It was unbelievable soft as it was newborn hair. She rejected the touch burly. She got up and ran away. I sat there for a moment watching her run away. Then hearing laughter behind my head. I stood up and look at Jinta if he had kill someone in front of me. Running after her into the halls like a feeling of worry was shooting into me like bullets. I looked everywhere that I could think of but not trace of her. The first bell rang, I race to my next period class. Sighed deeply to myself as I slam in my seat down. I was feeling really down about that girl. I stared at the front of the classroom door to see if she was coming, yet I get Jinta coming through the door. It annoyed me badly. He sat right in front of me.

"Hey, Tosh! Where did that girl goes to? " He said I want to punch his face in. And bad...

I shrugged. I turn to the window as he talked about his girlfriends. The front door open and the teacher came in.

"Class today is self study, " he said before leaving the classroom. Just as he did, group of girls started to crowding my desk. They push away Jinta. Being popular had cause a lot of problems; like one, when I was sick for a week all the girls in the school came to my house. So, I am not allow to miss days of school at all although they cannot kick me out of school. Even some of them have sadly boyfriends. I have never date one of these girls except Momo Hinamori. I thought it was going to last long but no I had to find out the hard way. She to go to cheat on me with five other men. She dumped me with four other but still with one. I detest her for that, to my cord because when I found her having sex with her top boyfriend on my damn bed. At the same time she dump me and put me out so she can continue in my house. I had to clean up their mess. She also in the mix of girls that trying to get me.

"Who would you choose? " one girl said.

"Yeah, who? "

"If he is going to pick than it that have to be me, Ai Yugi! "

"No, me! "

"No, me! "

The group of girls was becoming more violate. I look out the window that was on the second floor. I got up out of my chair and throwing my bag out the window.

"I have to see you later! " I said jumping out of the window. I landed on my feet. As I walk away. Hearing tons of girls shrieking in excitement and shock. I look back putting my finger to lips as the school was silent. I continue to walk to a nearby park. Sitting on the bench, listening to nature. Closing my eyes so that I can zoning out.  
In my own little world, then feel a something fall into my lap. Opening an eye; spotting a ball sitting on my lap. Then the sound of bell came into play. Opening my other eye to see jet black hair with bright golden eyes. He looks very familiar to some where.

"Excuse me sir, can I have back that ball? Me and my mother is playing with that, " he said in dull tone.  
Seem that he does not want anyone to back stop the game he was playing. I gave him back the ball. He gives me a quick nodded before running off.

"Mother, mother, I have got the ball back! " the boy said in a happy tone. A woman with long black hair appeared with a white dress with white hat. Also, wearing sunglass that covered her face. I was stunned on how beautiful she look even if I cannot see her face. The boy ran over to her and hug her leg.

"Kouki, that great! You find it! You want to race mommy to candy store? " she said in her angelic voice. I watch them leave as I asleep.

* * *

_**"Do you know what it means to come home at night to a man who'll give you a little love, a little affection, a little tenderness? It means you're in the wrong house, that's what it means". George Burns**_

_**AN: something are changed in the story **_


	2. Chapter 2

**An: For readers and now who are reading this.**** This will in light ur confuse on this chapter. Toshiro have a nightmare were he is being taking away from his mother at a young age. I put this in here for a** **foreshadowing. To where Karin and Kouki escape. But the dream is a symbol of hardship and what it take to get there. I did not put a place in this story because I let you think about.**

* * *

_Wisdom alone is true ambitions aim Wisdom the source of virtue and of fame_

_Obtained with labor for mankind employed And then when most you share it best enjoyed. _

**Alfred North Whitehead **

Maybe not big change but edited

* * *

**TOSHIRO POV**

Chapter 2: Bad day or maybe not

Date: Sunday morning

"Toshiro! Toshiro! " I hear a woman calling out to me as I am being pull away. All I did was stare into eyes of the same colors of mine. I started to push away but I was pull back even more by leather cold hard hands. I push back hard in result to the cold earth.

I reach my arm out to her and scream, "Mama! "

I launch out of my sleep trying to catch my breath. The sweat drench me to head to toe. I cover my face with my hand. I turn my head to the clock; it was an hour head of time I was pose to wake up. Hopping out of bed and strip the bed. I walk to the bathroom thinking of my real mother. I stare at teal eyes but this time it was mine. Running my hand through my hair.

"Mother, " I said under my breath. As I was getting into the shower. Letting the water wash thoughts of my mother and the dream. I despise have the memories of her. Make me shook hard to just loose the thought. The water continues to flow onto me until I hear:

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

Stopping the shower to stop my alarm clock. I go back into my room. Climbing back over my bed to my clock. Then my door flew open and there stood an angry woman with a bad face mask (and I mean bad).

"Wake your ass up and ... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ARE NAKED? "

I saw her face show many emotions all in seconds. Looking down at myself to realize my embarrassment. Trying to cover myself at the same time run for my life. I wish she would have knock and this would have never happen. She threw her slippers at me then to large objects at to me.

"Toshiro, you idiot! How dare you flash your sister, Honoka! " she scream at me as swing a bat at me.**(AN: When did she get the bat? LOL) **

A tick mark appear on my forehead. 'She have a lot of nerves' I thought. I stop dead in track letting the blow goes to my head. Closing my eyes hard and I turn to face her.

"Look, You have no damn business hitting me with things and coming in my DAMN ROOM! BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW IF I WAS JACKING OFF OR SOMETHING" I yelled at her while I walked away. Her mouth was hang open. When I enter my room, I look at my clock it was almost time for me to go to school. I throw the clothes on to my back and bandage my head. I ran into the kitchen grabs apple eating it as I went. Running to the front door for my shoes and bag. Shove my shoes on. Finish off my apple to reach my bike. I started to paddle really fast before letting the kickstand up. I went speeding off in the other direction of my house. Then out of no where appeared a body in the pace of my bike. I start

"AHHHHH! "

Crashing into the wall at full speed because I try to stop. I got up to check my bike and man I was happy it was not damaged. I started to poke at the body with a really long st like an idiot. It know I mean the person started to a leg went flying at my head. I do not know what hit the ground first it was my head or body or both. Yet all I know is that it and to my headache. Shooting My head up like loyal dog. I was ready to chew their head off, then I realize who this is. It was the girl from those days of ago. Which cause me to myself hard in the head.

"It you from those days of ago . I am sorry for touching you. And today too. Haha... " I said oddly. I was standing now and looking at down. Next hearing the cutest voice ever. She was speaking to me.

"No, I was look at a text message. I am sorry! " she said as my mouth hangs open like an old cartoon do.I shut my mouth not to seem anymore rude. Automatic I reach my hand out to her to help up. She helps herself up without my help.

"Are you ok, Why were laying on the ground there? "

She just shrugged as we ( mostly me) continue to talk. Then sound of bell came behind at us fast. I turn around and nothing at all. I just shrugged yet the sound of the bell was coming closer by each step. It final got to the point where it was breath down my neck. I look at Karin (they exchange name) who is now prince pose talking to a boy that some how appeared.

"Kouko, why are here? " she said in surprised

"Mother, you have forgot you lunch. I wanted to bring it to you. Also... " he start to say although not looking her into the eyes. 'Why is this kid not looking her in the eye? However, how is this kid an again! He is a cute kid yet act lots like a grown for his look up at me and start to point also.

"Mother, who is this man? Is like father or friend? " 'Father? ' I thought

"It not good to point at people. He is a nice person but I am not totally sure right now. "

"Ok, mother? "

"Yes? "

"You do not have school today. "

We both sat there with blank face. I grinned like a mad man. I totally forgot about that and that its Sunday too. I tap her shoulder and ask her if she want to go to the amusement park with Kouki. She nodded a few moments after. She had to explain it to him before we left.

We all started for the park.

* * *

**Karin pov**

FOUR YEAR AGO

It was a stormy night

"Karin, be a good little girl and strip for poor old uncle Akio, " he said

His words hurt so much. His cold eyes have touch me as I undress.

I step into my cold chairs as they wrap around me deadly.

* * *

"To love someone is to see a miracle invisible to others." Francois Mauriac

_**AN: I did it were it will lent a hint into the story. On chapter 4 a speical guest come to vist. The song is called dance with the devil by breaking. **** Read the top if your confuse about this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_From too much love of living From hope and fear set free _

_We thank with brief thanksgiving _

_Whatever gods may be _

_That no man lives forever That dead men rise up never; _

_That even the weariest river _

_Winds somewhere safe to sea. _

**Algernon Charles Swinburne **

* * *

**KARIN POV**

Chapter 3: Amusement yet there pain

_date: Sunday_

I kept do little side glance at Toshiro when he was not looking that I knew of. My son came long with us but is not allow to call me 'mother, ' even when is heart breaking for him and my. He had to call 'sister. ' Toshiro was displeased with my choice. I told him that it the only way to get in with anyone hurting him. He shrugged it off but did not let it go.

"I am your friend now. So, do not think so little of me, ok? " he said serious

I nodded slowly. I was shocked although I really happy.

"Now can we have some fun you two?"

We nodded quickly. Running after him.

"I want to get on this ride, " said Kouki pointing at the roller coaster above are our heads.

"NO, your too young to go! " I said

"NO, you will fell out of it! " Toshiro said grinning. 'Is really safe with my child? ' I thought looking him at suspect. He suggested that we go to the younger part. I nodded and we fa

Kouki was too young to go on road coaster. We at the younger side some the time. Kouki was running everywhere and touching everything reach. We played all day until we could feel our feet.

"Today, really was fun? " said Toshiro

"YEAH, IT WAS SOOO COOOL! IT LIKE THIS. THEN THIS. THEN... ZZZZ" said Kouki

"Haha haha haha. He fell asleep standing and when he was talking I have never seem him act like his own age. " I said laughing up storm. It was a long time since I felt this happy even with my son.

"...Wow. He something alright! " He said picking him up and carry him. I tried to take him but failed. I show him the way to my house. He stood at the front steps.

"Um.. Are you coming up or not? " I said looking at him into his teal eyes.

" I am. Am just resting bit, it that a crime? " he said smiling at me softly. I thought my world was melting yet I could not let this happen.

I only nodded. Showing him to Kouki's bedroom. He stops dead in his tracks which cause me to slam into him.

"Ouch... Why you stop right there out of no where? " I muffle as I was rubbing my nose at the same time stare him down, which is really not working (who four bigger than I). He turns to face me with a sad look in eyes for moment. It made me a little curious on why but I shoot to the side. He leans forward to me. I took a step back away from him. He tilts all my son weight on one shoulder. With a quick few moments I was also being carry to my room.

"Hey, put me down now! " I said

"Shh. Lower down your voice. Go to sleep. Plus, it alright now, ok" he said in soft voice. I could not barely keep my eyes open.

"Why are you so nice to me and my son? " I said as he puts us in bed

"I am your friend that why. " he said closing the door as I fell asleep.

* * *

_Next Day_

I woke up early to check my house but nothing was out of place or taken. I was really shock because it was the first person I let into my life ever since I meet uncle Akio. That sent chills down my back. Then sound of a bell stop behind me.

"Mother, where is Mr. Hitsugaya go to and how did we get home? " he said sleepy. I smile at him.

"Well, you see that Mr. Hitsugaya carry us home and us into bed," I said to him as his eyes larger.

"What... Really... Okay... " he said looking very confuse as he walk a way. I help him sit on the sink. He sat there on the sink so that I could comb his hair. As we get ready for the day out of where he start to grab on to my clothes.

"What's wrong? "

"I don't want to go to Miss. Shun's house today"

"Why? "

"I just do not want to, Mama" he said in serious. He only call me 'Mama' if he really trouble. He put his face my leg hard. I only got down on the same level as him. I pat his head so that he can look at me.

"Would you like to come to school with mother and see Mr. Hitsugaya? " I said softly with a smile. His head shoot up like a bullet and turn into a smile.

"Yes, I would that like very much, Mother. " he said hug my leg now. My smile decrease little because I cannot let my school knows him. So, he had to play a brother again.

"It alright, Mother. Long as we are not a part the we are fine, " he said as if he could read my mind but I fear if that man want to take you back with him that my greatest fear.

"Mother, Mother! What are you doing? We are going to be late! " He said who all the at front door. I turn my head to the clock and he was right. I ran down the steps. Grab my son and shove own shoes. Running out the door.

"Mother? " he said

"Yes? " I yelled

"We did not pack lunches, " he said. I stop quickly.

"Climb on to my back" He obeys quickly. I race back to the house and pack the lunches. I told him when get there make a note on why he would be there for sometime **(an: Her son is have very good hand-writing skills. It evens better than grown sometime. )** I race all the to school. Just as I reach my home room my is being called.

"Miss. Kuro..."

"I am here. "

"Oh, Miss. Kurosaki take a seat please. " Said the teacher.

"Yes, sir. " I said go to my seat.

"What is that on your back? " said that annoying girl name Ai Yugi point to my son.

"This is my little brother name Koharu. " I said. I was not completely lying that his full name is Kouki Koharu Kurosaki. She got up out of her seat and try to touch him but a hand stop hers.

"It rude you know to start touching people without their permission" came a familiar voice. And I not the only to notice that to. Kouki jump down off my back to the voice.

"Hey, there lil man had a good night sleep? " said Toshiro messing up his hair. Kouki was smile big at him.

"Thank you for bring me and sister to the amusement park when my mom was working" he said. I thought in the back of mind 'smart boy. '

"No, problem at all" he said smiling softly at him. Whole class had their eyes on them. Toshiro pick him up and sat him on lap. Those two look at everyone coldly. Snapping everyone out of it which making all the girls do quick glares at me before feeling they are still glaring at me. I brush it off as if was nothing. Through out class Toshrio and Kouki have been drawing picture of one another. When the first time the teacher try to take the paper a way from Kouki but not Toshiro.

"Young man, give that paper! " That what the teacher said to my son. Toshiro and I was about to saying but Kouki stand up for his self.

"Excuse me. May I ask why are you taking this from me? "

"Your drawing in my class and I have told every student not... "

"No, there a problem that am not your student. Can you please leave me along and mess with your students. " he said smugly as the teacher hand back to him. The teacher was different shade of reds as he walked back to his desk. No one said anything. Kouki just continue to draw. As time go by it already lunch time. Toshiro and Kouki was in a sea of girls. Toshiro wrote a note a give it to Kouki and He started my way until that Ai came. She started to hug him against her DD cups. I see my little cute son struggle against her. I hear scream, she drop him. He run over to me.

"I thought I was going to die for a second there. Let have lunch with Hitsugaya-san (only him)"

"What about that note he give you? " I said carry out of the classroom as quietly as I can.

"He said just you would know what to do. " he said smiling

"Oka.."I said looking at the group of girls in front of us. I put Kouki down to protect .

"What tricks are you using to make Hitsugaya-sama? " shouted angrily one girl.

"What are you talking about? " I said backing a way little.

"Don't play that craps on us. Your little brother evens said. You were with Hitsugaya-sama, you Bitch! "

"Don't play that craps on us. The lil shit have even said. You were with Toshiro-sama, you Bitch! " They all scream at the same time. They all pull out paper cutter and ran at me **(an: an art tool type)** I look down at Kouki; only there was fear in those beautiful golden eyes. I give my son a smile to show I love him. I push him a way. I close my eyes. Everything went in slow moment. I waited for the pain but it did not come. I hear girl scream:

"TOSHIRO"

I open my eyes to blood everywhere. I only hear the my son and I cry echoes the school. The feelings of a lips silence me. Opening my eyes to see Toshiro kiss me before he blacked out. Which only cause me to scream for him to wake up My son came to my side to help me wake him. Our tears are stain with blood of sorrow.

* * *

**TOSHIRO POV**

I finally got out of the group of girls and heading out of the class room. When I see this group of girls ganging up on Karin.

"What tricks are you using to make Hitsugaya-sama? " shouted angrily one girl. I thought that they are little stupid for that math. Then it step on to a danger level

"What are you talking about? " Karin said backing a way little.

"Don't play that craps on us. Your little brother evens said. You were with Hitsugaya-sama, you Bitch! "

"Don't play that craps on us. The lil shit have even said. You were with Toshiro-sama, you Bitch! " They all scream at the same time. They started to pull thing out. They all ran at them. My ran out there forgetting the safe for myself. The cold blades hit my warm body as the pain shoot. I hear some scream for my name. Yet I do not go to. Then I hear Karin and kouki cries. I go to them. I put my wet lips to hers. I blacked out before I could complete stop them. I only them to stop as the darkness fill me.

* * *

_"Falling in love is painful on the knee's" _**Bon Jovi**

**AN: Sorry about not putting in the date. Ch 1 was a Saturday. Chapter 2 was a Sunday. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Personally, I would be delighted if there were a life after death, _

_especially if it permitted me to continue to learn about this world and others, _

_if it gave me a chance to discover how history turns out._

-**Carl Sagan**

**An: It finally here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**KARIN POV**

Chapter 4: nightmare to realistic

Monday's nite

I am at the hospital with my son whiles Toshiro sleep. It seemed that because of the thick uniform it end up saving miss all his important points. And half the blood I saw was packs of tomatoes juices that also help him. Kouki and I could not stop crying in happiness (the weird thing is that Kouki made a sound but he had no tears in his eyes). The girls who stabbed him are being have questions ask. Kouki snub under his arms like a blanket. They put him in a private room and so that keep the media off him if he does. The only family and (real) friends allow to visit him. His ex girl friend tried to visit bit early but they throw her out when they saw her. I on the hand other can visit another time. His family was proud and sad that he protected me from those girls. I am looking at Toshiro's angelic face sleeping. I turn to my son and poke his cheek. He stirs a little bit but not get up.

"Let him sleep. So, should you, Karin. " A soft laughed came. Tears shot at my eyes.

"I see you have enough strength to joke, Toshiro. " I said trying to cover hide my tears. I wipe my face to stop the tears. When I was sure they stop I look at him. His eye was not open. 'I guess he half of a wake. ' I though and sighing.

"You can go back to sleep Toshiro and I will take Kouki home. I will see you tomorrow, okay? " I whisper only soft breathing can be hear. I pick up Kouki and left the room as a mouse.

* * *

Next day

Kouki woke up before I did yet he did not wake me up.

"Kouki, why did you not wake me? You were up three hours head of me. Now I have to hurry to school. " I said struggling to get in my shirt. Kouki have not said a word this morning evens when I was fuss at him. He perhaps think that is still his fault for Toshiro getting hurt. I stop my mad dash gets down to his level. I hug him, waiting on his react. In response, I hear sobbing noise.

"I am ...sorry... I ...got..him hurt. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! " He yelled pushing away from me. I held him closer to silence him. He only made him struggle more. I pick him up and sing him a lullaby as I rock him. I this it second doing this. It went by:

_In the sunset light, the mountain glows with autumn leaves -_

_Deep scarlet and light gold, everywhere._

_Maples and vines, vivid among the pine trees, _

_The foot of the mountain a woven brocade._

He stops moving in my arms. I look at him and smile. He smiles back have calm down but not over his self. 'I need thinking of something else. ' I thought bitterly. I move all his weight to my right. I cover his face with my hand.

"Kouki, it's not your fault and he was protected us not by he wanted to not because he was force. Do you understand? " I said not wanting to see my son face so sad. He touched my hand.

"Yes, I understand Mama. I am sorry. I am adding to the pain, I am? " He said moving my hand from his face. His eyes show so much hurt in them. He looks like Ichi-nii when mom dead. I sighed. I smile at him.

"No, Kouki. You are not adding to the pain because we would never meet Toshiro. And you are my joy... No, you are our joy, Kouki" I said. He pushes his self out my arm.

"Thank you, I really do understand. And Mother? " Kouki said smiling big now.

"What? "

"We are late for school, " he said pointing at the clock on the wall. I look at the clock as well. It was 8:20. The second bell is ring now. I rush even faster to dress. Kouki was on my back combing my hair as I ran to school. When we got in front of the school; they are closing the gate on us. I pick up my pace at running at a gate going 60 m/h. 'If I get hit by... I do not want to think about' I though sour. I throw Kouki over the gate before I went through. The gate slam shut behind. I breathe out in relief. The guards ran out to us.

"Are you all right, girl? " said the first the on the right.

"Yes, but is my little brother, ok? " I said dusting myself off.

"Yes, He was the one that got us. He is coming now. " said the other one. Kouki was running at us with full speed. He jumped on me. We both fell again

"Mother, your hair is gone! " He said touching my face. I move hand all over my head. 'It's still there but it short again. ' I though. I pull a mirror out of my bag. Its the same when I was a child. I shrugged.

"It oh ok. I like this style better, don't you think so? " I said

He nodded. The guards said sorry to me I don't know and because of the I miss home room. I enter my first class. All the girls in my class glare at me as I walk by. I go to my seat to see that my desk is trashed. They wrote on too. I hear giggling behind my head. 'Oh, please. This nothing at all' I though little smut at the same time bitter. I start to clean off the desk until something hit my head hard. I did not let this get to me. Kouki did not move a sound or move. He understood. I hear them growl at me for not falling. After I clean off the desk; I seat there as if nothing just happen. Kouki sat in the seat next to me.

The bullyings continue all day. I went to see Toshiro after that. I told him that Kouki will be with him at hospital during the day. So he would not get hurt. He did not question me about. I was glad.

* * *

**Wednesday**: They pour trash, water, and something I don't question. Yet I still go visit Toshiro and Kouki.

* * *

**Thursday**: They all threw rock at me. I still went to visit there. I only doing this Kouki and Toshiro waiting for me to come.

* * *

**Friday**: They burn my books and set fire to gym clothes. I still visit them.

* * *

**Saturday**:They have me corned on the roof.

"Bitch, you think you are all that, don't you? " It was Ai Yugi who's the main bullies. She had a blade to my neck.

"No, I don't. If I did... " I was cut off about a pain going into my shoulder. She turns the blade around in my shoulder. I held in my cries cause me to bite my lips.

"There you go, bitch you prize. " She said pulling the blade out roughly. She snaps her fingers and the other girls came start beating the crap out of me. Some of them had a weapon and did not. When they were finish, they took all my clothes off and tie me up. Hang me up like a rag doll. Ai laugh at me as if this was a comedy show. I felt ashamed of myself but Kouki is safe.

"Now, next is that cute little brat who bit me. " she said smugly. I do not know what happen to me but I was on top of her punching her face in. The red color was the only thing I see. The sound of a cries echo through out my body. Until something pulled me off her. I just stare at what now a mess left of Ai Yugi face. The color red disappear.

"Um... I only to hold a girl nake when I make love not when she enrages. " said a familiar voice. I turn to the owner of the voice. It was the boy who winked at me.

"Why you help me? " I said pulling out of his arms. He held his arm in defense.

"Hey, look I was coming up here for something and I saw this. So, first put this on. Also, what happen to you? " He said not looking at me no more but at Ai. I took the coat the he handed me. The coat cover my whole body.

"I was beated and... " I was cut off by a hand came to my face. I couch up blood but not the end. I did not know why he does this to.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU FUCKED THE GIRL I LOVE! YOU WILL PAY, HOE! " He yelled at me as he kick me. He continued to beat me until I was bloody mess. He got tried and left. I stay there for many hours before I gather up what left of my strength and crawl away. I only scream the whole down the steps of the roof. I was so much agony. I want this all end now but I have place to go back to. I must go through the pain until I get there. Continuing to crawl out of the school then I hear a familiar voices.

"Mother, are you here? "

"Karin, are you here? "

What, why is Toshiro here also? He should be still at the hospital.

"I am here. " I yelled weakly. I hear foot steps coming my away. Kouki came to me first Toshiro was still was in hospital clothing.

"Mother, what happen to you? " he said trying to hide his tears. Toshiro took off into the school for something leaving me and kouki along. I put my hand on his head try to pat him but failed.

"Kouki, I will be ok... But I cannot ensure you when I get out. " I talk softly barely over hearing level. Kouki held my hand that fell from his head. I want to ensure him but could not.

"Mother... " he was cut off as he was throw to the wall. I stare at him as he try to get up but slam back down with a boot.

"Well, well is it my cute little hoe and my bastard son. You made me look for you. And now their punishment! " said Aiko as he drag my lifeless body by the hair in front of my son. He torn off the coat. There are something you can do to me but not: To rape a mother in front of son.

The sound of screaming and laughter echo throughout the building. Where are you Toshiro?

* * *

_"Falling in love is painful on the knee's" _Bon Jovi

**An: The lullaby name is Momiji mean Scarlet Leaves. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Personally, I would be delighted if there were a life after death, _

_especially if it permitted me to continue to learn about this world and others, _

_if it gave me a chance to discover how history turns out._

-**Carl Sagan**

**An: It finally here. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

KARIN POV**

Chapter 4: nightmare to realistic

Monday's nite

I am at the hospital with my son while Toshiro sleep. It seem that because of the thick uniform it end up saving miss all his important points. And half the blood I seen was packs of tomatoes juices that also help him. Kouki and me could not stop crying in happiness (the weird thing is that Kouki made a sound but he had no tears in his eyes). The girls who stabbed him are being have questions ask. Kouki snub under his arm like a blanket. They put him in a private room and so that keep the media off of him if he does. The only family and (real) friends allow to visit him. His ex girl friend tried to visit bit early but they throw her out when they saw her. I on the hand other can visit another time. His family was proud and sad that he protected me from those girls. I looking at Toshiro's angelic face sleeping. I turn to my son and poke his cheek. He stir a little bit but not get up.

"Let him sleep. So, should you, Karin." A soft laughed came. Tears shot at my eyes.

"I see you have enough strength to joke, Toshiro." I said trying to cover hide my tears. I wipes my face to stop the tears. When I was sure they stop I look at him. His eye was not open. 'I guess he half a wake.' I though and sighing.

"You can go back to sleep Toshiro and I will take Kouki home. I will see you tomorrow, okay?" I whisper only soft breathing can be hear. I pick up Kouki and left the room as a mouse.

_Next day_

Kouki woke up before I did yet he did not wake me up.

"Kouki, why did you not wake me? You was up three hours head of me. Now I have to hurry to school." I said struggling to get in my shirt. Kouki have not said a word this morning even when I was fuss at him. He perhaps think that is still his fault for Toshiro getting hurt. I stop my mad dash get down to his level. I hug him, waiting on his react. In response, I hear sobbing noise.

"I am ...sorry... I ...got..him hurt. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He yell pushing away from me. I held him closer to silence him. He only made him struggle more. I pick him up and sing him a lullaby as I rock him. I this it second doing this. It go by:

_In the sunset light, the mountain glows with autumn leaves -_

_Deep scarlet and light gold, everywhere._

_Maples and vines, vivid among the pine trees, _

_The foot of the mountain a woven brocade._

He stop moving in my arms. I look at him and smile. He smile back have calm down but not over his self. 'I need thinking of something else.' I thought bitterly. I move all his weight to my right. I cover his face with my hand.

"Kouki, it's not your fault and he was protected us not by he wanted to not because he was force. Do you understand?" I said not wanting to see my son face so sad. He touch my hand.

"Yes, I understand Mama. I'm sorry. I adding to the pain, I am?" He said moving my hand from his face. His eyes show so much hurt in them. He look like Ichi-nii when mom dead. I sighed. I smile at him.

"No, Kouki. You are not adding to the pain becuse we would never meet Toshiro. And you are my joy... No, you are our joy, Kouki" I said. He push his self out my arm.

"Thank you, I really do understand. And Mother?" Kouki said smiling big now.

"What?"

"We are late for school," he said pointing at the clock on the wall. I look at the clock as well. It was 8:20. The second bell is ring now. I rush even faster to dress. Kouki was on my back combing my hair as I ran yo school. When we got in front of the school; they was closing the gate on us. I pick up my pace at running at a gate going 60 m/h. 'If I get hit by... I don't want to think about' I though sour. I throw Kouki over the gate before I went through. The gate slam shut behind. I breathe out in relief. The guards ran out to us.

"Are you all right, girl?" said the first the on the right.

"Yes, but is my little brother, ok?" I said dusting myself off.

"Yes, He was the that us. He coming now. " said the other one. Kouki was running at us with full speed. He jump on me. We both fell again

"Mother, your hair is gone!" He said touching my face. I move hand all over my head. 'It's still there but it short again.' I though. I pull a mirror out of my bag. Its the same when I was a child. I shrugged.

"It oh ok. I like this style better, don't you think?" I said

He nodded. The guards said sorry to me I don't know and because of the I miss home room. I enter my first class. All the girls in my class glare at me as I walk by. I go to my seat to see that my desk is trashed. They wrote on too. I hear giggling behind my head. 'Oh, please. This nothing at all' I though little smut at the same time bitter. I start to clean off the desk until something hit my head hard. I did not let this get to me. Kouki did not move a sound or move. He understand. I hear them growl at me for not falling. After I cleaning off the desk; I seat there as if nothing just happen. kouki sat in the seat next to me.

The bullying continue all day. I went to see Toshiro after that. I told him that Kouki will be with him at hospital during the day. So he would not get hurt. He did not question me about. I was glad.

**

* * *

Wednesday**: They pour trash, water, and something I don't question. Yet I still go visit Toshiro and Kouki.

**

* * *

Thursday**: They all threw rock at me. I still went to visit there. I only doing this Kouki and Toshiro waiting for me to come.

**

* * *

Friday**: They burn my books and set fire to gym clothes. I still visit them.

**

* * *

Saturday**: They have me corned on the roof.

"Bitch, you think you are all that, don't you?" It was Ai Yugi who's the main bullier. She had a blade to my neck.

"No, I dont. If I did..." I was cut off about a pain going into my shoulder. She turn the blade around in my shoulder. I held in my cries cause my to my lips.

"There you go, bitch you prize." She said pulling the blade out roughly. She snap her fingers and the other girls came start beating the crap out of me. Some of them had a weapon and did not. When they was finish they took all my clothes off and tie me up. Hang me up like a rag doll. Ai laugh at me as if this was a comedy show. I felt ashamed of myself but Kouki is safe.

"Now, next is that cute little brat who bit me." she said smugly. I don't know what happen to me but I was on top of her punching her face in. The red color was the only thing I see. The sound of a cries echo through out my body. Until something pulled me off of her. I just stare at what now a mess left of Ai Yugi face. The color red disappear.

"Um... I only to hold a girl nake when I make love not when she enrage." said a familiar voice. I turn to the owner of the voice. It was the boy who winked at me.

"Why you help me?" I said pulling out of his arms. He held his arm in defense.

"Hey, look I was coming up here for something and I saw this. So, first put this on. Also, what happen to you?" He said not looking at me no more but at Ai. I took the coat the he handed me. The coat cover my whole body.

"I was beated and..." I was cut off by a hand came to my face. I couch up blood but not the end. I did not know why he doing this to.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU FUCKED THE GIRL I LOVE! YOU WILL PAY, HOE!" He yelled at me as he kick me. He continue to beat me until I was bloody mess. He got tried and left. I stay there for many hours before I gather up what left of my strength and crawl away. I only scream the whole down the steps of the roof. I was so much agony. I want this all end now but I have place to go back to. I must go through the pain until I get there. Continuing to crawl out of the school then I hear a familiar voices.

"Mother, are you here?"

"Karin, are you here?"

What, why is Toshiro here also? He should be still at the hospital.

"I am here." I yelled weakly. I hear foot steps coming my away. Kouki came to me first Toshiro was still was in hospital clothing.

"Mother, what happen to you?" he said trying to hide his tears. Toshiro took off into the school for something leaving me and kouki along. I put my hand on his head try to pat him but failed.

"Kouki, I will be ok... But I can not ensure you when I get out." I talk softly barly over hearing level. Kouki held my hand that fell from his head. I want to ensure him but could not.

"Mother..." he was cut off as he was throw to the wall. I stare at him as he try to get up but slam back down with a boot.

"Well, well is it my cute little hoe and my bastard son. You made me look for you. And now there punishment!" said Aiko as he drag my lifeless body by the hair in front of my son. He torn off the coat. There are something you can do to me but not: To rape a mother in front of son.

The sound of screaming and laughter echo throughout the building. Where are you Toshiro?

_

* * *

"Falling in love is painful on the knee's" _Bon Jovi

**An: The lullaby name is Momiji mean Scarlet Leaves. **


	6. Chapter 6

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; _

_for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; _

_we must die to one life before we can enter another._

-**Anatole France**

**An: It coming to a close. Enjoy**

* * *

**Rated M**

**KOUKI POV**

Chapter 5: live free or die hard

Date: Saturday nite

My mother was pain and he had to do this to her. All I can do watch the rhythm of his going in and out of mother. My mother passed out right after she screamed. So, he play with her body. 'Why did happen again? How he found us? ' I though angrily and tried. When he finally realize that she pass out, start to torn her. When she still would not wake up, he to get something. 'Now my change! ' I thought waiting until he was out of sight to crawl over to her. I touch her but am fear her would disappear by touch.

"Mama, can you hear me? " I whisper trying to hold back my tears. If she does response she a live if not she... No, I do not want to think that! My head hurt so bad just thinking about it. I hear a murmured. I blink quick so tear would not fall.

"Kou..Ki... Lea...ve now! " She whispered. I look shock at her. We both can gets out of here.

"No, if I do he will kill you! " I said little loud than a whisper. I was crying now. I lay down next to her. She looks at through her swollen eyes. I can tell she displeases with me.

"I am not letting you break your promise, Mama. " I whisper. I calm down to think of a plan. Now I think of it where is Toshiro. Maybe fell down the steps to run back or hiding. All I knew I was not letting my mother goes and not letting that beast continues his rampage on people. I look up and the door was label: Biology Lad. That is my answer. I gather up my strength and walk into the classroom. On every table there was two or three each stove. 'I have to go quick before he comes back' I thought running on the tables turn on the stoves. I blow out the flames letting the gas goes run through out the room and school. I hopped down, went back to my mother side. If she is going to die, I am taking everything and everyone with me to hell. ' I thought bitterly. This was the end of line for us. Laying down next to her again. I start pat her hair when the sound of foot steps came.

"Is that cute? A boy wanting to be next to his hoe of a mother! HaHaHa! " my father said. I stop touch and look at him. He had something hang on his right shoulder. He drops it next to us. I got better look and its was Toshiro. I sighed to myself. 'I guess the whole party is here' I thought. I gather my strength again.

"Hey, Daddy! This be side room is perfect to kill them in. And you can torment them too. " I said fake happily with a big fake smile to add. And he took the bait; we went into the Biology room. He went to the shelve to the acid. I went over to the desk to find a match box and I did. Just as I did he the acid as well. I have to think fast. Hopping on one table. I held the match in the air danger.

"Hold it right! If you closer move to her with that acid, I am blowing up the school! " I yell as he stop on his heels. He turns to me and laughed.

"Ha! You would not dare to kill our family! Now get down and watch daddy does to mommy. " He said stepping closer to her. I was about to light it when he stop moving. 'So, he a coward' I thought disgusted

"Hey, we work something out right, my _son_? " He said smiling nice at me. I was at my limit. He made my life hell and he now want a deal for life? Then no, I had enough of this bull shit.

"You want a deal, right? " I said annoyed

He nodded. I started laughing .

"I am sorry but there no deals going on, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! BYE-BYE FATHER! " I Yelled as everything went so fast. A bright took us within itself. 'Bye-bye cold world.

* * *

_Two year ago_

_The day of escape and promise._

_Same POV_

The bitch finally ran away but brought me along with her. I kicked, bitted, and scream yet she did not let me go even when we are sleeping on the streets. **(An: He hated his mother when he was a baby. He was not always a mama's boy) **

"You damn bitch better bring me back to my daddy. He must be worry about me. " I said very smut. Although she does not say a thing. 'Stupid bitch' I thought as we are walking. We stop to get something to eat. Only enough for one hot dog. She bought hot dog and give it to me. I ate the whole thing. She started to beg for money until this fat old geezer came up. He hit her with the cain but she continues to beg for money. Also did the blow to her. There was blood coming down her whole time everybody going on with their business acting like nothing happen. The fat geezer got tried and give her a $100 for her to leave him along. I went over there to her.

Tch!

"Hey, why did not attack the fat ass geezer? " I snorted having my nose in the air.

"What you said, brat? " He yelled swing his cain at me. 'Me and my big mouth' I thought. Closing my eyes for blow. It did not come but feeling wind. I open my eyes to see that I was being carry away from the scene. We slept in an old building that night. She bandaged her head before felling asleep. I slept little closer to her.

* * *

_Next day_

She wakes early than I so she can get more money. By the end of the day we had enough of two days of food and new clothes. So, we went shopping. My first time at a mall.

"Hey, I want this. " I said pointing at the toy in the window. She only said no and did not continue there. I wanted a toy like on the where the kids are playing with. 'Daddy never buy me a toy and to think this woman will for me. ' I thought sadly. I look up and she was gone. I signed out loud. I started to look for her. The quick way I start to stomp my feet. I notice that everyone made a sound yet no sound came from me. 'Maybe my size' I thought. I went to the most quiet shop and started to stomp wildly but still no sound came from my feet when they hit the ground. I sat on the ground.

"I'm freak or something? " I thought out aloud. Then laughed came. That made me jump. Look behind me to the laughed. Its was her with a smile on her face. 'That's new' I thought because she never smile.

"What so funny, old lady? " I said getting up.

"Nothing much. I got you a presents. " she said pleased. I eyed her for a moment and shrugged. She got down on the same level as me. She handed me a teddy bare. It was brown and small for the pocket. I automatically start patting on it's head. 'It's so soft' I thought as I was hugging it now. I forgot everything for a second. Then sound of a silver bell jingle next to my ear. I snap out of my dazzle to look. In her hand was a silver bell attach to simple red ribbon. She put it on me. I look at my gifts. 'why is she so nice to me? I only be mean to her. ' I thought sadly. I pat her knee to show thank you. She took it. We left the mall holding hands now. She also give me a talk about not wandering off. I only nodded. We went to find more money and we got closer to one another. I stop calling her mean names but now mom or sister (for people who are crazy). We have got $290 today. Was better than yesterday. She rent a cheat hotel for the night. It was better than the outside. There was only one bed in the room. I change my clothes before climb in the bed next to her.

"Good nite you... I mean good night mom. " I said

"Good nite Kouki. " She said_  
_

* * *

_Next day_

I wake up to screaming. I open my eyes see my father yelling at my mother. I jump out of bed forgetting the noise. I hug his leg but I did not get back a hug yet a slap cross the face. I went fly into the wall. I was so confuse. 'Why did you do that? ' I thought. My mom pick me fast with all things on her back. He stood in the door way so no escape this time. She had a different idea, she went through the window. She did not stop running after she hit the ground. He chased after us. We cut through narrow street to lost him. And we finally lost him back 16 she stop when she knew we were good for now. I touch my cheek where he hit.

"Why he hit me? What did I do? " I said struggle to understand why. I was turn back when my mom grabs me.

"No, I am sorry but he does not love you, Kouki. " She said letting her bangs cover her face. 'That a lies and I know it is' I thought angrily now. I pulled a way from her.

"KOUKI! COME BACK! " She yelled as she try to get up. She has no more energy left. I continue to run until I spot him at river bank. 'I have to say sorry and everything will be fine. ' I though happily. I ran to him.

"Daddy, I am sorry for what I did" I said look up at him. He smiled at me. 'It worked' I thought smiling back. His foot came down on me. I try to move it but he push down hard.

"My little money ticket came back to me. " He said with a bigger smile. 'Money? ' I thought try not to black out.

"W...hat...you... m...ean? " I studded. It was hard to breath right now. He continued to press on me.

"That bitch took you. So, I would not sale you off. " He said annoyed. 'To sale me? I see now that she said that. It's true. How dumb of me' I thought ashamed. I lay there then out the weight was vanish.

"Are you okay? " She said out of breath. Its was start time happy to see her. I nodded. She pushed him in the river. I was so disorder and confuse on everything. She promised to always be together in life and death.

That she sang momiji to comfort me. She told the story how she came to my father. My uncle Ichigo run way from for a girl. My grandfather and grandmother dead in car accidental. My poor aunt Yuzu die of heart break. She does not blame her brother or one for her just happy to have me.

* * *

_"True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart."_** Honore de Balzac**

**AN: Karin is 16 But she had kouki when she was 12. Akio is 36 now when Kouki was born he was 32. He is a sick bastard. There is one chapter or so left. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Am changing the ending to make longer. I know some to make it sound better now. thank all my readers!**

* * *

_Peace is not the product of a victory or a command._

_It has no finishing line no final deadline no fixed definition of achievement. _

_Peace is a never-ending process the work of many decisions._

-**Oscar Arias **

* * *

**KOUKI POV**

Chapter 6: Peace at last

_Date: Two year later: Saturday. December 21_

I was coming home to see my dad all over my mom. (An: Toshiro is now his father.)

'Gross! Get a room! " I said running over to them. They froze before breaking apart. My father pat me on the head and my mother smile at me.

"It's good. I have friends coming over. So, do that lovey-dovey stuff somewhere different. " I said. Cause him to mess up my hair just like his. I fought with him but when my foot was to close my mother, we stop in an instant. My mother's belly was swollen large. I was very fear to hurt or anything and so was my father. If she wanted anything we they it to her hand on foot. 'I wonder how longs will it be? ' I though. The door bell rang, i went to answer it. It was Sora Ishida ( hate his mom cooking), Aimi Abarai (some danger girl in school), and my best friend Yori Cifer Odelschwanck ( his parent could not pick on one last name).

"Mother and father, we are going to my room. " I Yelled from the door.

"Okay, your cousin is coming over today. " My mother yelled from the kitchen as we ran up the steps. Sora have orange hair likes his mom but have the same eyes as his dad. People normally don't like him because of his sharps like Aimi. She came friends with him first before we did. Yori, who have greenish-black hair with pale skin and hazel eyes. People think that he weak but he a tiger in kitten skin. 'The day I meet them. Now that a story' I though as we reach my door. I pull pillows out for them.

"Hey, you guys. I'm going to get something to drink. What you want? "

"Coke. " said Sora

"Cream soda. " said Aimi. We all look at her and look away. 'No, if I give her sugar, who know what will happen to my room. ' Though of it made me pale. Then the door open, reveling my mother.

"Hey, Kouki. I brought snack and drink for you. Also, hello everyone. " she said putting the tray down on the desk. My friends stare at her the whole time.

"Is that your sister? " Said Sora who was first to snap out of his dazzle. I sat down as well.

"No, she is my mother. " I told them in a blank tone. They were really shock about it. 'I guess they will. I have never told anyone about my family or past' I though.

"Why did you not tell me? I'm your best friend. " Yori said hurt. 'Why is he hurt? I never told anyone' I though confuse.

"That my mother is 18 years old and That am almost . Also not to make you mad or anything. I have never told anyone that she my mother. " I said. There face look more surprise.

"So, then that man with the orange and that short woman is not your mom and dad? " They said at the same time coming close to me. I push their faces back a way from me.

"Hey! Give me some room or something? " I joked

"Just tell us already ready! " Screamed Aimi. I was shock. 'I guess I do have to be serious then. ' I thought sourly. They came closer again and i let them be.

"Okay, Okay... Before tell my story no one say anything or tell anyone, okay? "

They only nodded.

"My story began when my mother had given birth to me. My mother was 12 years old at the time and... Well my father name is Aiko Kurowaro. He was 32 years old. " I pause to clam myself down. Just thinking about him made me. I breath in and out breath

"He beat her before and after I was born. At the began I did not treat my mother so kindly as she was to me until we escaped. I found out how to stop hating people. I really thoughts that man loved me but he did not, he only want to sell me when I turn two years old. She came back to save me even when she should have left. That day I confuse and broke. She sang me a lullaby to clam down. Then she tells me history of her family, that her mother and father are dead. Also, her sister had dead as well. Her brother run way for a girl and now he appears before her after so many year. I tell you later, ok?

"It's two year now after we escape my father. My mother was going to a new high school. That is where she meets my brand new father at. I meet him at twice to tell the trust. First at the park and second on the block. On that same day we went to the amusement park. It was my first time going. I fell asleep. To my surprise he carries me home that what she told me. Also to school with my mother. But everything was not jolly that. Toshiro fan gang up on my mother. They try to stab her because saw us together at the amusement part and I said it out loud. He protected us. He was sent to the hospital for two week. We was allow to visit him and true friend could too. The girl who try to stab her went to jail that nite but my mother drop the charge for try to her. Yet not Toshiro family did not. My mother was late to school the next after indent. Her long hair got cut off about the speeding gate. " I Pause

"It stop to be right here. " I said putting my finger in the middle of my neck.

"When we get in to the building, we find her desk trashed. She cleaned it up quickly and sat down. Someone wanted to throw something at her. Yet did not bother her, this was nothing to her. The bullying continue that day. She decided to leave me at the hospital with Toshiro. She did not talk the bullying. Then she was late coming to the hospital to pick me up. Toshiro and I leave the hospital in search of her. We went to the school first. I found her on the floor of the school with only bloody coat on. Toshiro to find more clothes for her. I ask a question but I was kick to the wall. My real father found us some how. He stepped on me to keep me down. And he raped my mother in forth of me. I did not care for myself yet only her. She passed out when started. Then he realizes it; he try to wake but she did not wake up. He leaves to go get something. I crawl over to her She woke up and told me to run a way. I could not leave my mother. There was a biology lab behind us. I turn on all the stove in there. I blow out the flames as well. I thought we should all die that night. I went to her. He came with Toshiro unconscious hanging over his shoulder. I put on a fake smile and told him how to kill them. We into the lab. He went over to the shelve to find the acid. I found the matches in the desk. I threat him to move closer with the acid, that I would kill us all. He thought I was a fibber but when I about to light it, he start to beg for his life. All I though he was an asshole.

"I lite the match and light took everything in it path. The reason am a life is b/c the blast shoot three people the window (Toshiro, Karin, and kouki). I wake up ten minute later after the fire start. Toshiro and my mother went to the hospital. She went into a comb for a month. Toshiro family was very angry about what happen. They did not want him to be with my mother anymore. They got into a big argue until Toshiro's father talk about his real mother and got punch. He calls his mother to found out that my uncle family is with her. They to the hospital jet fast. Toshiro's mother sue Toshiro's Father for everything and give it to Toshiro and his is lil sister. Toshiro hit Ichigo in the face for leave my mother behind. Time went by, she woke up. Everything was joyful after that. Then I meet everyone. I am sorry for not tell you. " I finish saying.

"DOG POUND ON KOUKI! " They yelled as they jump on me.

"That hurt you know! " I yelled under them.

"We know. And we are your friends, Kouki. We are there for you. " Said Sora

"Yup-yup! " Giggle Aimi

"Right. " said Yori

"Fine. Now get off. " I yelled but smiled.

We laugh are head off until we fell asleep as the night has.

* * *

Date: Saturday December 22. Time: 10:30 pm

We was woke up by a loud scream coming through the house. I dart out of the room with my friends tail behind me. We ran to my parent room. There was screaming and yelling on the inside. I put my head in my knee. 'Why they fight? ' I though scared. Yori put her hand on my shoulder and smile at me. The door came open with my father carries my mother princess style. He looks down at us. I came out of my ball to look at him.

"What's wrong? " I ask worry

"We are going to the hospital and now! " He serious. I was throw off why. I look at my mother up and down there was blood coming from her. 'Oh... She is having a baby! ' I Though shock. He ran out the house to the car and we follow. My mother curse her pretty little head off through the whole car ride. We in the hospital shout and screaming but the nurse told us to sit down and wait. I call the family over to the hospital to put sense in there head.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN TAKE MY SISTER NOW? SHE HAVE A FUKING BABY! WHERE A DOCTOR? " Uncle Ichi yelled with auntie holding him back with my father. I was about to cry at that moment. 'Mama, mama...! " That all I though. Yori came over to the nurse and kick her hard enough to break her leg. Her body made a hard sound when it hit the floor.

"Get a doctor here now. Because your are killing someone. " She said threatening. Sora and Aimi came over to the nurse and starting at her along with Yori.

"She right if you don't get a doctor you are in trouble. " They said. She got off the floor and came back with a wheelchair. There was a doctor behind her too. I felt a shame that I did not help all. Yori wipe my face on the nurse's dress.

"You did help and you got everyone here. You should be happy. " She said hugging me. Then we heard more yelling. We sent to go see. It was my father and my uncle getting there hands crush by my mother. We giggle up a storm on the other side of the door. Sora and Aimi came over to us. We talk for a long time then we fell asleep again.

* * *

_____Date: Sunday. December 22. 12:30 pm_

"Hey, kids. It times to wake up. " Whispered my father. We yawn quickly and ran into my mother room. My mother was a wake. I was about to saying something when she puts her finger to her lips.

"You must be quiet. They are sleeping. " She whispered. ' "They? " There should be one of them. ' I though confuse. I lend over a little more to see them. There was three babies in her arm. 'Wow! Am a lucky older brother then. But am not going to act a like my uncle. ' I though happily. The one the right had orange hair. The one in the middle had black hair. And the last one had white hair.

"She is a girl and her a name is Rinren. It means cold lotus, " She said to the one with the white hair.

"He is a boy, and his name is Nobuyuki. It means trust happiness. " She said the to the one with the orange hair. 'She skipped one ' I though

"My mother, you missed one. " I said pointing to the one with the black hair.

"No, we wanted you to named your sister. " She said softly. I did not know hard my face light up.

"Her name is Koumami! " I said happily. Everyone look at me.

"What's mean? " asked Yori.

"It mean beautiful true light. And for a nickname want call her Mami. " I said pleased.

They all clap for me but they stop when Rin move.

* * *

_Hour later_

My friends and I went to the bathroom. Yori came in the boy bathroom with us. I did not stop to care yet. Until Sora peeped on me out of shock.

"Sora! That Gross! Why you do that! " I yelled at him but he did not pay no mind to point to something behind me. I turn around to see Yori.

" What the big deal... OH OMG! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IS? " I yelled. Yori turn full body to us. I heard Sora's body hit the floor. She... I mean He zipped up his pant.

"Why are you acting like you never seen a guy thing before! " He said calmly . He was wash his hands now.

"Explain why are you dress as a girl? " I said broken.

"That because my crazy grandpa Azien made me do this. If I don't, he would spat me until I do and act it. It's so annoying that. " He said very annoyed. I was a little disturbed by this but he still my friend. I kick Sora in the rips. I told him the whole story. I kicked him again for peeping on me.

"Hey, have your parent try to talk to him? " Said Sora.

"They have but allow made me be put in more girly funny. So, they stop for now. " He said gloomy. I pat him on the back.

"Dude, it will be find. " I said smiling. We leave the bathroom and meet up with Aimi. We told her the whole story. She knew it the whole time. She told us that she kick him right there and he fell like a rocket. We all look at him pitifully and our heads at him. He put me in a headlock. I was at my happy place with my favorite people.

I have peace at last...

_The End_

* * *

"Soul meets soul on lovers' lips." Percy Bysshe Shelly

**AN: That end of story. I Hope you like it. Sora parent are Orihime Inoue and Ury****ū Ishida****. Aimi parent are Tatsuki Arisawa and Renji Abarai. Yori parent are Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Ulquiorra Cifer. Am making a story about the kids**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HELLO THERE READERS!**_

_**I HAVE GREAT NEW!**_

_**I AM REWRITING THIS THIS STORY!**_

_**IT WILL HAVE A LOT MORE DETAIL IN IT AND IT WILL BE BETTER SUMMARIZES THAN THIS ONE.**_

_** GREAT NEW GO WITH BAD NEW, THE THING IS THAT IF I DON'T GET 20 OR MORE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER I WILL NOT POST NO MORE CHAPTERS! **_

_**AS WELL, I JUST DETECT THE CHAPTER IF NOT.**_

_**I HOPE THAT EVERYONE ENJOY READING THIS!**_

_**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR PATIENCE!**_


End file.
